1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for displaying types of messages created, sent and received on the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Users can also send and receive text and email messages using their mobile terminal. However, because the user often sends multiple text messages, emails, etc., it is difficult for the user to effectively manage messages they have created, sent or received on their mobile terminal